Iodine
by Byukio
Summary: It was hard to go from fists to kisses sometimes, it was even more so harder to patch things up so just how did they end up where they were now? Thomas wasn't sure he wanted to understand. Vendettashipping


**AN: Eh.. I dunno, I got inspired today so I started writing the angst that I had in mind which slowly developed into Vendettashipping and eventually became fluffy near the end.. not really sure, but here have some angst within the Arclight family. inspired by a lot of the songs by 'Icon For Hire'. some drug mentioning, kinda. Syringes too, because they some how ended up in here(I like syringes.. shh) IV and V's real names used. Begins in a sort of flash back thing and goes back to present. **

* * *

Thomas didn't understand how everything had wound up like this, he wasn't sure how any of this had even started, he was so used to fighting with his brothers so he had never expected Chris to just.. change one day.

He wasn't even sure what made this sudden change; he remembered almost recently fighting with his brother fists colliding and clawing at each other's faces, he wasn't even sure what the fight was about anymore. He just knew there was screaming and name calling and talk of _'be quiet, Thomas, don't you dare wake up father or Mihael'_ while the two fought, he knew it was in his room though.

Chris had just barged in and scolded him about breaking one of the dishes in the sink, how was he suppose to know not to put the dish washer on extra high? He didn't think it'd shatter the plate. Of course apologizing wasn't Thomas' thing so it just led to arguing which in turn led to yelling and eventually escalated into fighting.

He recalled what happened next, Chris had hit him during the scuffle.

He flinched mainly because he never thought his brother would actually land a punch. He had remembered just sitting there with his hand held to his cheek where he had been hit.

He of course saw Chris just glaring with his aggression fading; there wasn't really anything that could be said.

Chris had then left his room without saying a word, he was left there just running his fingers over his cheek, he could feel the claw marks his brother had left, he had to admit he had surprisingly sharp nails. That was all he recalled but he wasn't sure what made Chris stop fighting with him, he had forgotten to turn off the oven like his brother had asked when Chris went to go take a shower, he ended up returning to a burnt breakfast.

Thomas was even expecting a scolding for that or some form of fight, he saw his brother raise his hand and voice at that but for some reason he stopped and traced his fingers along the scratch marks he made in his brother's cheek. Chris could still feel the dried blood on his brother's cheek. He stopped and turned away from his brother as he exited the kitchen. Thomas didn't understand, no hitting? Not even yelling or arguing?

He never thought he'd see the day when his brother would just let something go, maybe something was wrong with Chris?

He'd find out, he entered the living room to see Chris sitting on the sofa reading, go figure. Mihael was as well seated on the sofa next to Chris just reading, he never understood them sometimes.

He took a seat beside Mihael and ruffled his hair as he was turning a page. "Brother quit it! I'm trying to read. " He said with a pout but there was defiantly a tone of playfulness, he never did mind his brother poking fun.

Chris just raised an eye over his book and got up and walked away, probably off to his room.

"What's wrong with Chris, Mihael? " Thomas asked with a hint of concern, had he really done something wrong?

"He seems to be feeling guilty for something, that's all he told me when I asked. " Mihael simply put it as he turned another page, Thomas just nodded; did Chris honestly feel guilty for hitting him?

Why should he, he was use to it.. so just what made the sudden change in his brother he would find out. "Thanks again, kid. " Thomas said as he ruffled his younger brother's hair once again and got up to go to his own room.

He sighed, just what had Chris seen him do that made him oh so suddenly change the way he was acting towards him? He shrugged; it couldn't possibly be as simple as Chris feeling guilty for hitting him right?

They had hit each other before so why would that change? He didn't honestly understand, he brushed his fingers over the scratch marks, he should really put on a Band-Aid, he exited his room and headed for the bathroom, he rummaged through the sink cabinet until he found the box of Band-Aids. He pulled one out and unwrapped it from the wrapper placing it across his cheek. He then exited the bathroom and headed back to his own room once again, pondering why Chris was avoiding him all together now.

They were supposed to be a family again. Just what had Chris seen, no it wasn't possible.. he saw him with one of his syringes, so what? He wasn't hurting himself, he pulled out the tin box under his bed and sighed, why would his brother even care anyway?

He reached to pull one out until he saw his door creaking open.. shit, shit!

He quickly tried to hide the tin box but dropped it against the floor when trying to place it back under his bed, a colorful selection of syringes spilling out.

Thomas cursed, shit it was Chris, what was he going to tell him? That he was sorry or worse think he was using these because of him? He saw Chris' apologetic smile fade when he saw what was on the floor as he mouthed out  
"Thomas, I just wanted to- " he picked up the tin box and placed the assortment of syringes back inside.

No words were said further than that, he wanted to run away right now, he didn't want Chris lecturing him or feeling even the least bit sorry or guilt. He tried to move away from his brother but was stopped when he felt his wrist being caught by his brother. No words were still said just the look of guilt in his brother's eyes as he brought his wrist to his lips and examined them, looking over the markings from the syringes.

Chris sighed looking them over and over, no it wasn't possible that Thomas was shooting.. drugs? Right? No, no he was better than that and it wasn't possibly his fault that he was doing this, so why did he feel so guilty?

It was probably because he'd neglected his brother even now that they were a family again and still scolded him.

Thomas just wanted to walk away from this whole situation, he never expected what came next though, he was expecting yelling or being told how wrong he was but.. he saw Chris lifting his wrist to his lips and kissing the flesh.

He blinked and flushed slightly, why was his brother not fighting with him? He had even purposely dropped a vase an hour ago knowing Chris would scold him.. but nothing, he really was riddled with the feeling of guilt. The silence was quickly broken when Chris was muttering out quietly. He couldn't make it out.

"What are you trying to say? Just spit it out.. " Thomas said snapping Chris to his attention, he saw him reaching out and touching his face as he removed the Band-Aid. "I'm sorry, I did that to you.. Thomas.. " He was speaking so weakly it was so unlike Chris, Thomas wasn't use to it.

He raised his voice at his brother "Chris quit acting like this, so you saw me using one of these.. " he held one of the syringes out of the box, there was still blood on the tip of it. Chris just placed his hands to his sides as he looked over the object, he was just sorry he wasn't there for Thomas or Mihael when they were younger and even now when he still didn't act like an older brother should.. they were always fighting, he didn't want them to fight anymore.

What was there he could do to change this? Thomas just glared feeling tears welding with in his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of Chris but the words he choked out made him do so "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you've even started avoiding me, just what did I do wrong!? " he hissed out between tears, he felt his brother press a finger to his scarred eye and run his finger down to his cheek tracing the scratch marks his fingers had made.

He tried to comfort his younger brother as he embraced him into a hug and kissed the scarred up cheek. "You did nothing wrong Thomas.. I'm just sorry for hurting you.. we're supposed to be a family again.. " He hushed himself and wiped the tears out of Thomas' eyes.

Here they were where Thomas now remembered, he was so used to the fists and fighting, and he found it hard to accept this new change. He was use to only being acknowledged when he did something wrong, he wasn't use to his brother showing him any form of affection.

Thomas wasn't sure what to do or say now to reassure his brother that nothing was his fault, sure he wasn't around when they were growing up much, but he was here now.. that had to count for something. He returned his brother's embrace and wrapped his own arms around Chris, which was the least he could do when words weren't enough.

Chris was surprised just a little by Thomas returning the hug, he did actually want them to be closer again; he hoped this was a good enough start. He placed another kiss across Thomas' cheek.

Thomas still wasn't use to this kinder side of his brother after only seeing the side that put him down for so long. He would try though. After all if Chris was going to try he too would try. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chris' cheek.

What exactly were they to each other now? They were just trying to rekindle their lost time as brother's right? So why did everything feel like so much more?

They couldn't be anything more though, that would be wrong.. they were brothers after all. Chris brushed his fingertips across Thomas' scar and his cheek scratches that he had made, he still felt sorry for doing that. He kissed Thomas' cheek once again and saw his brother's flushed expression across his cheeks.

"I think.. I honestly miss when you hit me, I'm not use to this. " Thomas chuckled out, he was of course joking but he saw his brother recoil at his statement feeling terrible for having done those things. "Hey forget about it.. Chris. It's fine don't keep beating yourself up about it. I mean I think I deserve to do that, right? " he laughed again.

Chris was actually content with seeing his brother being able to joke around him again, he lifted up the tinned box that was beside them on the bed and just raised an eyebrow at Thomas as if questioning him on what he was doing with these.

"Oh.. those..? Look, Chris. I don't use them often so don't worry about it- I wasn't shooting drugs or anything if that's what you were thinking. " Thomas sighed, he wasn't sure why he kept them around anymore, he may have used to use them but that wasn't really important. At least it wasn't important to him.

"Why do you even have these..? " Chris muttered out, he wanted to get rid of them incase his brother ever did decide to use them again, he didn't like the idea of any of his brother's harming themselves, it worried him. He was supposed to be worried though right? That was natural in a big brother.

"Don't worry about it, but if it worries you that much, I'll just get rid of them. " Thomas shrugged and moved the tin box away.

"No but Thomas.. you have small holes on your wrists.. were you recently using them..? Was it because of me? " Chris held Thomas' hands running his fingertips over his wrists, he saw Thomas' slightly wince, they were recent if they still stung.

"Chris.. it's fine really, don't worry about me, I mean you never use to right? " now that hurt, that hurt Chris a lot but he was sure Thomas hadn't intended it to.. either way he deserved it.. just a little. He hadn't expected what even he did next now, he kissed Thomas but it wasn't on the cheek this time, he had kissed him on the lips.

Thomas quickly pulled away and looked at Chris' expression, he could see in his brother's eyes that he clearly felt like he had done something wrong just then. This was wrong after all right..? Then why did Chris' kiss feel like it was okay? They were getting along now.. it was okay then right? He was oh so unsure.

"I'm sorry Thomas- " Chris' voice was hushed and almost quiet, he saw Thomas shaking his head as if to say he hadn't really minded at all.

He just felt embarrassed and still in shock by the change in Chris, it was pretty hard to go from fists to kisses.

Chris was getting up to leave, brothers weren't supposed to do this.. he'd just better leave before he caused any more trouble with Thomas, he turned to exit the door when Thomas caught his hand, and he made a small gasp and turned back. "Thomas.. " he just didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings anymore, emotionally or physically.

"So, right when we're getting close, you're ready to leave? " Thomas mused out and kissed at Chris' wrist, what exactly were they doing anymore..? He wasn't sure, he just knew he didn't want Chris to leave him right now. Chris' face brightened up and flourished with a hint of blush across his cheeks.

"Thomas.." Chris whispered out in a hushed motion, he saw Thomas shaking his head and bringing him back to his bed.

"Just.. just lay with me for a bit okay..? " Thomas asked, he wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders and leaned his head against Chris' back as he closed his eyes.

"Thomas, you're old enough to sleep alone.. " Chris sighed as he felt the younger leaning against him, he couldn't move, guess he would just sleep here..

"Yeah, I know.. but you never did it when we were younger, so why not start now? " Thomas chuckled as he shut his eyes again, breathing slightly against his brother's neck. Chris sighed, he was feeling the heat rise in his cheeks again.

Chris shut his eyes and let his brother cling to him, they weren't fighting for once and it was nice.. he drifted off to sleep.

Mihael later came in looking for his brothers out in the living room, he had made them tea, and he looked around and saw no sign of them anywhere. He decided to check their rooms. How odd, Chris wasn't in his room.. maybe..?

Mihael quietly opened Thomas' door and saw the two entangled together, he was glad they were getting along for once. He left the tea on Thomas' shelf and left the two alone.


End file.
